The project studies short- and long-term effects on perceptual learning and memory function of CNS insults caused by a variety of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases and/or drug intoxications. Monkeys are trained on visual discrimination tasks before exposure to injury. Afterwards, changes in performances of learned responses serve as indexes of induced psychopathology. Observations of behavior outside the formal training situation are also made.